My Oc's Info
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: Para los que tiene porfis leer...


Eh Decidido Hacer una Que Otra Cosa con mis Oc's por Eso les Dejare la info y por Si a caso Tambien la Dejare en Mi Perfil

Amelia:

Nombre Europeo: Amelia Barton  
Nombre Japones: Ikki Erizawa  
Apodos: Loba, Diosa, Phoenix & Loca Bipolar  
Edad: 14 IE, 24 IE Go  
Fecha de cumpleaños: 10 de Julio de 1996  
Signo: Geminis (hora entienden la Bipolaridad)  
Pareja: Hide Nakata  
Posición: Centrocampista  
Dorsal: 17  
Equipo: Orfeo, Nuevo Raimon, Valkirias  
Nacionalidad: Italiana/Rusa/Estadounidense  
Elementos: Todos  
Técnicas:  
-Hō Yoku Ten Shō (Alas ardientes del fénix): Mia es impulsada por dos Jugadores, una vez ya en el Aire a esta le salen Alas de Fénix, esta Golpea el Balón haciendo que se llene de una llamarada Roja, la usa solo para Marcar un Gol

-Phoenix/Hōō Gen Ma Ken (Golpe de la ilusión diabólica del fénix): es como la ilusion optica de Kido, solo que a diferencia de esta hace que el jugador contrario crea que le robo el balón cuando Mia es quien tiene el Balón

-Gran Lobo: cuando Mia esta cerca de la portería esta da un Salto y hace que el Balón se llene de un aura Morada

-Ilusión Desértica: Crea la Ilucion de estar en Medio de una Tormenta de aren con ello aprovecha de robar el Balón

-Encanto de Sirena: Con una sonrisa y un Guiño el Jugador queda atontado por un largo Rato y así puede Robar el Balón

-Tempo Control: es la misma Técnica que usa Afuro, solo que Mia la perfecciono.

-Ondas Infernales: Mia Eleva un dedo después de haber pateado el Balón y del salen volitas de luces azules que luego rodean el Balón haciendo que este entre a la portería con el doble de fuerza que una Técnica normal, la única Diferencia de esta Técnica con las Otras es que esta Toma de su energía Vital.

Historia:

IE:  
Mia Nacio en Milán, Italia, Es La mayor de Tres Hermanos oso Se cree, hija de Padre americano y Madre Rusa, Es la Mejor Amiga de Hide, Gianluca, Gigi Y Marco, odia a Natsumi por una Razón que se desconoce, Es Amiga de Aki y siempre esta ahí Molestando para que el Cabeza dura de Ichinose(Su primo), Sueña en llegar hacer como su Mamá, Esta perdida mente Enamorada de Hide pero Es Terca y Tímida como para Decir lo que siente.

IE GO: Esta Casada con Hide con quien Tiene 4 Hijos Hasta Ahora, Es Modelo y Empresaria, En su Tiempo Libre Trabaja junto a Fidio en el Equipo, vive en Italia.

Apariencia:

IE:  
Cabellos Pelirrojos Lisos, con dos Mechones Hacia Delante, Ojos Esmeraldas, Es mas Baja que Hide, De un Físico Normal, su Piel Es intermedia.

IE GO:

Es Pelirroja su Cabellos llega esta un poco mas Abajo de la Cintura Suelto, tomado Hasta un poco mas Arriba de la Cintura, Tiene Rulitos y dos Mechones que Sobre Salen con rulitos, tiene los ojos Esmeraldas, Sigue siendo mas Baja Que Hide, su piel Se aclaro, es Flaquita.

Kayla:

Nombre Europeo: Kayla Barton  
Nombre Japones: Kohana Erizawa  
Apodos: Pensando...  
Edad: 14 IE,24 IE GO(es la gemela de Mia)  
Fecha de cumpleaños: 10 de Julio de 1996  
Signo: Geminis  
Pareja: Fidio Aldena  
Posición: Delantera  
Dorsal: 11  
Equipo: Valkirias y Nuevo Raimon  
Nacionalidad: Estadounidense/Italiana/Rusa  
Elementos: Desconocido (por ahora)  
Técnicas: desconocidas (por Ahora)  
Historia:  
IE:  
Kayla es la Gemela De Mia de la Cual Fue separada al Nacer por una organización Rusa, por Años a Kayla le lavaron el Cerebro de que sus padres la Habían Abandonado y se habían quedado con Mia por no haber estado en los Planes de Ellos haber tenido Gemelas, por lo Cual la entrenaron para ser una Espía y Asesina a Sangre Fría, Cuando Dio con su Familia Biológica lastimo de Gravedad a Mia llevándola a Casi la Muerte, Natasha Su Madre la Dejo inconsciente para que no lastimara A Kat de tan solo 10 años, Cuando Despertó sus padre le dijo que Jamas Fue parte de su Plan Abandonarla, que la verdad le habían Separado de ellos y que la llevaban buscando por años, Kayla Arrepentida busco la Forma de Remediar lo que Hiso, Hasta el Día de hoy es una persona Dulce y le Gusta ayudar a las personas, Esta Loca mente Enamorada De Fidio, Es tanto lo que siente que le Dice Fidin, Fidio También siente lo mismo pero no se atreve a declararse.

IE GO:

Kayla es Dueña de una Cadena de Orfanatos, Internados y empresas Caritativas, Es Periodista, esta Feliz mente Casada con Fidio con quien Tiene A su mayor Regalo, Si Su Hija Fabiana, Fabiana para Kayla es su Vida junto a su esposo, ella Daría su Vida si la Vida de su hija Dependiera de ello, Es una Madre muy Cariñosa y no puede evitar quedar rendida ante los caprichos de Su Hija, por lo cual Fidio la Regaña.

Apariencia:

IE: Cabellos pelirrojos con Rulitos, Ojos Esmeraldas, Piel Blanca, Es mas Baja Que Fidio, Físico Normal.

IE GO: Melena Pelirroja Ondulada, ojos Esmeraldas, Piel Blanca, Sigue Siendo igual mas Baja Que Fidio, Físico Normal

Katherine:

Nombre Europeo: Katherine Barton  
Nombre Japones: Mikozuki Erizawa  
Apodos: Editando  
Edad: 13 IE, 23 IE GO  
Fecha de cumpleaños: 22 de Junio de 1997  
Signo: Cáncer  
Pareja: Carlos Lagarto  
Posición: Portera y Gerente  
Dorsal: 01  
Equipo: Valkirias y Nuevo Raimon  
Nacionalidad: Brasileña/Italiana  
Elementos: Luz  
Técnicas:  
-Manos De musa  
-Pared de Cristal  
-Escudo de Atenea  
-Defensa Divina

Historia:

IE: Kat la Menor de la Familia, La bebe de las Gemelas, Y las chica que se robo el Corazón De nuestro Carlos Lagarto, Era una Chica que era muy poco Desarrollada, pero eso no era impedimento para comportarse como Chico, mientras que sus hermanas Era Femeninas, Kat Dejo de comportarse como una Marimacho cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Lagarto.

IE GO: Kat es una Bióloga Marina de Brasil, Quedo Esperando a Su hija cuando tenia 19 años, después de quedar esperando a Anelisse su Hija su Cuerpo se Termino de Desarrollar, Kat es una Madre Muy Cariñosa pero no por eso no es Estricta, Su Hija es su Todo y su Mas Grande Regalo, Ama a su Esposo como el Primer Día, Ella siempre Cuida a su Familia

Apariencia:

IE: Cabellos Dorados con Rulitos sueltos has la mitad de la Espalda, Ojos Esmeraldas, Piel Casi Morena, Es Baja para su Edad, Físico poco desarrollado para Su edad,

IE GO: Cabellos dorados Tomados en una Cola de Caballos Terminada en Rulitos, ojos Esmeraldas, Piel Morena (porque vive en Brasil), Sigue siendo Baja, Físico Desarrollado Normal.


End file.
